


Un garçon difficile

by malurette



Category: Nils Holgerssons underbara resa genom Sverige | The Wonderful Adventures of Nils - Selma Lagerlöf
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, nils is a brat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: À se demander comment il a grandi, ce Nils.
Kudos: 1





	Un garçon difficile

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un garçon difficile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le merveilleux voyage de Nils Holgersson   
> **Personnages :** Holger Nilsson et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Selma Lagerlöf, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** c'est un dimanche 20 mars que Nils Holgersson a rencontré le tomte et a laissé le jars Martin l'entraîner à la suite des oies sauvages  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré/début du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

La ferme de Holger Nilsson comptait un fils unique, qui fit sa joie et sa fierté les premières années de sa vie. L'enfant prendrait sa succession plus tard ! Il n'eut pas d'autre enfant après lui, mais tant que Nils grandissait en bonne santé, Holger n'avait aucun souci. Devenu plus grand, le garçon aida à la ferme ; on économisait ainsi les gages d'un valet sur une exploitation pas bien riche et il apprenait le métier. 

Hélas, il le faisait à contre-cœur et pas aussi bien que son père y comptait. Ses parents le laissaient encore faire son apprentissage avec indulgence : il était jeune, il lui fallait du temps et de la pratique, il arrivait à un âge difficile entre l'enfant et l'homme... Mais au fond de leur cœur, ils étaient quand même tourmentés, pris entre les méchancetés et la paresse de leur fils, et l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils lui portaient toujours.   
Holger Nilsson et sa femme étaient des époux aimants, dévoués l'un à l'autre, des parents tout aussi aimants envers leur fils, et de bons fermiers aimant leur terre et leurs bêtes et travaillent dur. Ils ne ne comprenaient pas comment ils n'avaient pas su transmettre cet amour à Nils et ne pouvaient que le prendre avec une patience renouvelée.   
Nils Holgersson n'avait pas d'amis de son âge, ni frère ni sœur, ni même une chien qui aurait été rien qu'à lui ; leurs voisins n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Il ne rencontrait du monde que le dimanche à l'église, aussi sa mère, pieuse et tenant à leur condition sociale, tenait fort à ce qu'il y accompagne chaque semaine. Ça lui permettrait de voir du monde et de s'enquérir de la vie des autres âmes du village, d'entendre parler de l'amour de Dieu et de tous les êtres dont il avait bien besoin. 

Mais, rien n'y faisait. De guerre lasse, ils acceptèrent, au retour du printemps, qu'il prenne un dimanche matin pour se reposer. Il était en pleine croissance, et s'il s'ennuyait tant pendant les sermons, peut-être que s'enfermer dans l'église ne lui ferait pas tant de bien... Cependant, pensant toujours qu'il avait grand besoin d'éducation, d'entourage et d'amour, et aveugle à sa révolte, le père lui imposa toujours une lecture de la Bible pour l'occuper et le guider en leur absence. Nul doute que ça lui serait plus facile, à son propre rythme. (Et, secrètement, il devait bien reconnaître que ça leur épargnerait une honte devant les autres paroissiens si jamais ils l'y traînaient de force et qu'il ne s'y comportait pas assez bien. Le garçon pouvait se montrer si contrariant par moments ! Autant cacher les problèmes qu'ils avaient avec lui tant qu'ils ne seraient pas résolus. Ça ne regardait que leur famille.)  
La mère approuva ; elle espérait qu'à force, elle le retrouverait changé à son retour. Ça se ferait sans doute petit à petit ; enfin, elle avait confiance : Nils était bon garçon sous ses dehors rudes et il le révélerait bien un jour !


End file.
